tastyplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Goo
Grey Goo is the main character. He can eat anything that is smaller than himself. When the Grey Goo eats something, it's supposed that that thing is killed or destroyed, its colours inherited by the goo himself. For example, when he eats a green candy, he turns green as the candy gets absorbed into his mass. Biography 'Early life' *In Tasty Planet his story begins with the scientist that created him. The scientist gives him dirt and bacteria samples, allowing him to grow large enough to escape and feed on the outside world. He eats microorganisms in the laboratory, then travels outside, onto a picnic table, into an ocean, then in a park, to a city, then launches itself into the sky, then in orbit and finally into the Cosmos. *In Tasty Planet Back for Seconds his story begins the same, but he first eats the laboratory's small objects, instead of microorganisms. Then he eats the time machine and teleports himself into the Late Cretaceous, then into Ancient Egypt, to Ancient Rome, then in Feudal Japan finally in the Distant Future. *In Tasty Blue he's absent, but can be spotted on the sign in front of the research facility in the Arctic where Nano-shark is introduced. *In Tasty Planet Forever his story is rather different this time but similar to how it plays out in Distant Future. It's shown that he was frozen in a block of ice on Mars in the year 2057 and was eventually thawed out into a small water puddle on the floor of a Martian building. This time he started out smaller than ever where he was the size of a quark, but still resides in a water droplet like in Distant Future. He began to grow and eat the Martian colony and eventually the universe, and by eating the universe, it's shown that the universe is just a quark itself meaning that Grey Goo can eat forever and ever eating different universes, hence the name of the stage, "Forever Feast". 'Outside adventures' 'Tasty Planet' *In Tasty Planet, when he finished the final level in Laboratory, he traveled Outside. He started on the ground, he ate Clumps of Dirt, Big Clumps of Dirt and grew bigger to eat some insects like Aphids, Ladybugs, Flies and other objects like Bonsai Leaves, Seeds, Pine Needles,Twigs,... *After a while, he saw the scientists, who were playing dominoes on the Picnic Table, and then the Grey Goo jumped on the table, and the scientists were surprised, though they thought he was just a Mouse, then they kept playing dominoes and eating. On the table, there are many Berries, Pennies, Dice, and Blocks. When it was lunch time, there was Cheese on the table, and Mice and Rats that came close to the Cheese and tried to eat them, but the Grey Goo ate the mice first and then he ate the Cheese too. There was more food at lunch time, there was also a Grapefruit, and Chocolate Milk... When he grew bigger, the scientists found the Grey Goo, they grabbed and captured it in the tablecloth, then they ran with it to the seaside, and the Old Scientist threw the tablecloth with the goo inside it into the Ocean, to make sure he gets eaten by fishes. *In the ocean, he saw many types of fish, dolphins and sharks, which tried to eat fishes smaller than them, and so did the Grey Goo. Then he stopped growing bigger when he was shrunk by the flick of a whale, that sent the goo to the mainland. Then he traveled to the Park, where he found Rats roaming around. *In the Park, there were many sports objects, Golf Balls, and Baseballs... Also there were many animals like Mice, Rats, Cats, and Dogs... Those animals being eaten or chased by bigger animals. Not only animals, there were humans there, Women, Men, and Police Officers. When he grew bigger, he traveled to the City. *The first objects that he ate were Stop Signs. In the city, there were many types of Trees, also there were many people trying to escape, some tried to stop him, like Police Officers, Police Cars, and Tanks... When he grew even bigger, he ate Trains, Houses, Buildings and everything smaller than him. After that, at the old scientist's house, the scientists were watching the news channel which was talking about the Grey Goo and how he ate half of the City, before jumping into the Sky. *In the Sky there were many types of clouds and lots of mist. Also, there were many types of flying objects, like Birds, Kites, Biplanes,... and other bigger objects. In the Sky, there were also Fighter Jets, which were trying to stop him from eating everything. When he grew bigger, he traveled off of the Earth, and into the Orbit. *In the Orbit, he was eating space objects like Meteroids, and Asteroids... Not only that, and rather unrealistically, there were many Astronauts in the Orbit. He was not the only one who was eating smaller objects and growing bigger, there were also Energy Entities. There were also Attack Shuttles sent to attack him. Before he traveled to the Solar System, he needed to eat the Moon first. *He traveled to the Cosmos, there, he ate the planets in Solar System, then he ate Stars, a Black Hole, Nebulae, Galaxies,... and finally the Fabric of the Universe and Time Itself. When he ate the whole Universe, he exploded and the Universe started again. 'Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds' *When he ate the Time Machine in the final level in Laboratory, a green light appeared inside him, then he disappeared from the Present Day. The Young Scientist asked where he went, then the Old Scientist answered that he traveled back to the era of the dinosaurs, where he first met some Aphids. *In the Late Cretaceous, there were many types of Insects, just like the Insects that are living in the present: Termites, Ants, Larvae, and Butterflies,... Also there were many types of plants like Mushrooms, Oak Trees, Maple Trees... and many types of ancient organisms like dinosaurs, and Agomphuses... After he fed on dinosaurs and dwarfed them in size, he ate lots of Redwood Trees and Lava, along with larger objects such as Mountains and a Volcano. Upon consuming the volcano, the meteorite that was supposed to kill the dinosaurs appeared and struck the Grey Goo, being devoured in the process instead of impacting the Earth's surface. Meanwhile, in the present, dinosaurs suddenly appeared outside the Labratory, and the Old Scientist explains that dinosaurs never went extinct because the meteorite never hit the Earth and caused a nuclear winter. The Grey Goo suddenly vanished from the Late Cretaceous era, and the Time Machine transported him to Ancient Egypt, resetting the size of the Grey Goo. *He started on a table, where there were many insects like Larvae, Scarabs, and Locusts, along with many types of human jewelry and many other objects. When he grew bigger, he jumped off the table and ate everything smaller than him in the room, including the Egyptian Workers and Soldiers. Then he traveled outside where he ate humans and animals, before the Houses, Sphinx and finally the Pyramids. After the Pyramids were eaten by the Grey Goo, there was breaking news in the present day, talking about the missing pyramids of Giza. Meanwhile, he is shrunken again and travels to Ancient Rome. *He started on a table again, only that there were many fruits and fish along with other objects. Much like in Egypt, when he grew bigger, Grey Goo jumped off the table and started eating everything smaller than him. Then he grew even bigger and ate the entire Roman Empire, finally topping off his appetite with the Coliseum. At the scientist's laboratory, the Old Scientist is suddenly wearing a toga, explaining that the citizens of Rome were forced to unite together and rebuild their civilization because of the destruction caused by the Grey Goo. Like in the previous chapters, the Grey Goo then shrank and traveled to a new time period, in this case the world of Feudal Japan . *He began on the ground, surrounded by cherry blossom flowers and grains of rice. He ate those objects and grew larger like in the previous chapters, first eating rocks and shurikens but then moving on to ninjas, samurais, and eventually houses and cherry blossom trees. Finally, the Grey Goo swallowed the Monsterzilla, the only protection for humans from the various monsters that inhabit Earth. Seeing King Kong, Mothra, and other monsters attacking the present-day society, the scientists decided to freeze their brains in jars, so they could be prepared for the next time period when the Grey Goo would have showed up, which was in the Distant Future . *He came into the Distant Future at a microscopic size, around a bunch of bacterium and other microscopic organisms. The scientists tried to kill the Grey Goo with nanobots and lasers mounted on rats and ants , but those plans were hopeless. Eventually, he grew large enough to be seen without a microscope, and consumed the brain jars of the scientists who made him in the first place. He then fed on the advanced society of the future, and escapes into the cosmos with flying saucers as the humanoids' last line of defense against his massive appetite. Still, the humanoids could only sigh as the Grey Goo swallowed their planet whole, and moved on to feed on the Solar System and Milky Way Galaxy. At last, after eating many star clusters, the Grey Goo began to eat the fabric of the known Universe, which happened to be on the back of a "Turtle of Time," a turtle stacked on top of an infinitely repeating stack of other Turtles of Time. There was no way for the turtles to defend themselves against him, and he ended up having an endless feast for the rest of time. Tasty Planet Forever * After some ice melted on the floor of a mars base in the year 2057, the Grey Goo started eating quarks, electrons, and eventually atoms and molecules. He soon grew big enough to eat the other water droplets on the floor. Eventually he grew big enough to eat the interior and exterior of the mars base, and soon parts of the planet itself. Afterwards, he ate the entire planet and soon the solar system. After eating the rest of the galaxy, and the universe, it is found out that the universe is actually a quark, and the adventure started over again, allowing the goo to yet again emerge from the droplets, eat the mars base, and subsequently the entire universe, allowing the goo to have a Forever Feast Appearances His appearance is that of a slimy grey ball with 2 adorable eyes. In Tasty Planet, his eyes are above his head, and there is more goo radiating out. You can change his eyes and his appearances when you complete the normal mode and the casual mode. There are big eyes, small eyes, cyclops eye, wide eyes, in eyes settings, and rainbow goo in appearances settings. When you choose rainbow goo, your normal Grey Goo turns into a goo that is changing into every color. You can also choose one of the many settings at once. For example, if you choose wide eyes and small eyes, wide small eyes are the result. In Tasty Planet Back for Seconds his eyes are in front of his head, and there is less goo radiating out, if you play local co-op, the second player has only one eye. He can eat other Grey Goo in the following levels: Dinogoo, Googyptian and Gooturistic. In these levels he needs to grow bigger, or else the other goo will eat him before he can eat them. Also as they grow bigger, they move faster, however this is not the case for the player controlled Goo. In all subsequent games his appearance is the same as in Tasty Planet Back for Seconds Quotes *"Nom...nom!" *"Mmm..." *"Yummy!" *"Woopah!" (often misinterpreted as the Greek saying "Opa!") *"Ouch" *"Aa!" *"Oaaa" (get eaten by something) Category:Things to eat Category:Ancient Egypt things to eat Category:Late Cretaceous things to eat Category:Future things to eat Category:Characters Category:Enemies